1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for pre-calendering a board web.
2. Description of Related Art
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved pre-calendering method for board, which is particularly applicable to coated boards, such as SBS (Solid Bleached Sulfate Board). The SBS comprises a bottom layer, a filler layer, a top layer, all made of pulp, and a coating. It is prior known to upgrade surface quality without compromising structural features of the board, by subjecting the board surface to water moistening. Moreover, it has been discovered that long-nip calendering is applicable as a pre-calendering method for coated boards, but that cannot be used for the thickness profiling of a web as required by a coating process.